


I’d rather fall than stay on the ground

by lastchildofkrypton



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Drabbles, F/F, domestic bechloe, lots of gay domestic bliss, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastchildofkrypton/pseuds/lastchildofkrypton
Summary: Domestic Bechloe one shots, requests, and short chapters.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. First night jitters

“Careful, careful, let me get the door.”

“Beca, I’m not going to break.” Chloe says, through a tired giggle.

Beca opens their front door and lets Chloe in first.

“I know, but you’re hurting. I just don’t want you overdoing it.”

“I hate to say it, but this little lady has other plans.” Chloe says, when their newborn starts crying in her car seat. “Don’t you? Was that car ride a little too much excitement for you?”

Beca puts the car seat down on the table and unstraps their daughter. She doesn’t understand how Chloe can be so calm. Every time Hayes cries, she feels every muscle in her body tense. She watches Chloe cradle Hayes’ tiny, trembling body. Her cries turn to whimpers which are eventually stifled by a yawn.

“That’s amazing.”

“She just needed a snuggle.” Chloe says, not taking her eyes off of the baby.

Hayes’ big blue eyes, that match Chloe’s perfectly, watch her mother like she can understand what she’s saying.

“I still kind of can’t believe they just let us leave with her.”

Beca follows Chloe to their bedroom. Chloe grabs her nursing pillow and hands the baby to Beca so she can sit slowly and adjust herself to the position closest to comfortable. She reaches her hands out with a grabbing motion for the baby.

Beca watches Chloe nurse her, gently running her fingertips over Hayes’ wispy blonde hair.

“You okay, baby? You look a little pale.” Chloe says, reaching her own fingers out to trail along Beca’s jawline.

“Mhm, I’m just going to get a glass of water. Do you need anything? An ice pack or water or a snack?”

Chloe lets out another gentle chuckle just before Hayes starts to fuss.

“I’m alright. I’m just going to burp her and lay her down.”

“Okay.” Beca barely gets the word out before her voice cracks and she leaves the room.

Once she’s in the kitchen she tries to take a deep breath but it feels like it gets caught in her throat. She drinks some water and feels the chill got all the way down to her empty stomach. The thought of bringing Hayes home and actually having to care for her and keep her alive has been enough to kill her appetite.

She waits for as long as she can, just long enough that Chloe won’t come looking for her, before she goes back to their bedroom. Chloe is asleep in the bed, Hayes asleep in the bassinet beside her. The moment is calm and quiet and everything she’s been dreaming of since she met Chloe. So she isn’t sure why her stomach is in knots and her brain is a flurry of worry and anxiety and chaos.

She lays down next to Chloe and watches her breath, even and strong, and thinks about what she just watched her wife do. She always knew Chloe was the stronger of the two, but god damn is her girl a warrior.

“I don’t know what I’m doing, but I’m going to try my best. I promise.” She whispers.

Chloe doesn’t stir but it’s now that she realizes that Hayes isn’t actually asleep. Her little hand lifts up in the air. She gurgles and yawns again, but her eyes remain wide open. She starts to cry and Beca’s heart rate, which had settled for the moment, starts pounding again. She barely has time to think before Chloe is up and out of bed.

Chloe picks the baby up and rocks her, making gentle shushing sounds. When she looks over at Beca, who still hasn’t moved, she notices the faint tear tracks on her cheeks.

“What’s wrong?”

Beca shakes her head, “Nothing, I’m sorry.”

“Let me change her, and then we’ll talk.” Chloe says, with a kiss to Beca’s head before leaving the room.

Beca waits for what feels like hours, she’s unsure of what she’s going to say. She doesn’t want Chloe to think she’s anything less than over the moon about their life, but she also can’t lie and say everything is fine.

Chloe comes back, her steps quiet on their carpet. She puts the baby back in her bassinet and she falls asleep almost immediately. Chloe lowers herself onto the bed, with a slight wince when she moves too quick. Beca adjusts the pillows behind her. She looks down to avoid Chloe’s eyes, the ones that no doubt are searching her face for the slightest hint of what’s going on inside her mind; although she knows by now that’s useless. No one knows what Beca Mitchell is thinking until she decides to tell them.

“Beca.”

She lets out a shuddery breath and shakes her head, like she’s trying to get all of her thoughts to fall out of her ears.

“What if I’m not good enough?”

It’s quiet but Beca knows Chloe heard it. She can tell by the way she tenses next to her. Chloe lifts Beca’s chin with her finger and looks directly into her eyes.

“You’re so natural with her, and I just feel like every time I try to help I mess up, or she starts crying, or, I don’t know.”

“You’re her Mama.” Chloe says, firmly, calmly, “As long as you keep trying, and you show her every day the love you have for her, the same way you do for me, that’s all she’s ever going to need.”

A single tear drips down Beca’s cheek and she whisks it away as quick as she can.

“The diaper changing and the swaddling, that will follow. Believe me.”

“You’re amazing. Here you are, just having pushed a human out of your vagina, and now you’re comforting me.”

Chloe laughs, and pulls Beca into a kiss. Beca brings her hand up to tangle in Chloe’s hair. When they pull apart they press their foreheads together and Beca speaks, softly this time.

“How did I get this damn lucky?”

“I ask myself the same thing every day.”


	2. My Very Excellent Mother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request from tumblr:
> 
> One of the kids has a project and they’re doing it at the last minute...

“Mommy?”

Chloe turns at the timid voice behind her. Her son, Wylie is standing there with a guilty look on his face.

“Yes, my love?”

She puts a hand on her hip, tossing the rag she was using to clean up after dinner, aside.

“Can you help me with something?”

“What is it?”

“I have to make a model of the solar system for science.”

Chloe scoffs, “Yes, I will help you but not tonight. It’s almost bedtime.”

Wylie doesn’t move, his cheeks get redder and she already knows what he’s going to say.

“It’s due tomorrow.”

She lets her head hang for a minute. She rubs the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.

“And you’re just telling me now, because?”

“I forgot about it.”

She looks back up at him. His hands are wringing in front of him and she knows he feels bad, but this is not the first time this has happened with him.

“Well, I’m sorry, bud, but I think you’re going to have to take a zero on this one.”

“But-”

“But nothing, I’ve told you before your school work is your responsibility, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Besides, it’s almost eight-thirty. I can’t go to the store now. I have to get your brother to bed.”

“Okay.” He shuffles out of the room. His head peeks back around the corner. “I’m sorry.”

After getting Carver to bed, Chloe sits on the couch and calls Beca, who has been working late every night this week, adding on to the usual chaos.

“Beca Mitchell.”

“Hi baby, it’s me.”

“Hey.”

“I was just calling to see when you’d be home.”

“In an hour or so. We’re just wrapping up a couple things. What’s up, you sound sad.”

“No, I’m okay. Just a little- I miss you.”

She hears Beca take a deep breath and pause for a second. When her voice returns it has sobered.

“I miss you too. How did everything go today?”

“Fine. Hayes got an A on her biology test.”

“Oh good, I know she was stressed about that.”

“Carver went to bed without a fight, for once. And Wylie-”

“Uh oh, what’s that tone?”

“He decided tonight at eight-thirty was a good time to tell me he has a model of the solar system due tomorrow.”

“The whole solar system, huh? That’s pretty presumptuous.”

“Yeah, well, he’s taking a zero because I can’t keep doing his work for him. It’s not teaching him anything.”

“I agree. But listen, baby, I gotta go. I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

“Alright. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Beca hangs up and Chloe is left in the quiet; the quiet that only happens after their kids are in bed. She loves her children, dearly, beyond words, but they are definitely more exhausting now than they ever were when they were babies. She lets her head tilt back, for only a minute, or so she thinks, but next thing she knows, she is blinking her eyes open to the sunlight hitting her left eye.

She picks herself up off of the couch and stretches out her back. She walks down the hallway, into the kitchen to make coffee, because there is no way she is going back to sleep now. She hears gentle conversation and then one of Beca’s sleepy, breathy laughs. She stops in the doorway to the kitchen and leans against the doorframe.

“No, Mars is after Earth.” Beca says.

“Are you sure?”

“No.” Beca looks down at her phone. “Yeah.”

“But it’s red, it should be hotter than Earth.”

“Can’t fight that logic, my dude, but it’s after Earth.”

Wylie shrugs and sticks the tiny styrofoam ball next to the one painted green and blue. Chloe looks at the clock, it’s five-thirty in the morning. She watches Beca laugh with their son, watches them work in near silence to assemble the project. Beca does a double take when she catches Chloe out of the corner of her eye.

“Keep going, bud, I’ll be right back.”

Wylie doesn’t even look up, just keeps working on trying to get Saturn’s rings to stay in place.

“Good morning, gorgeous.”

“Good morning,” She gestures to their son, “so he did this project-”

“All by himself. Yup, that’s right.”

“Where did you even get all this stuff?” Chloe asks through a barely-stifled giggle.

“Last night, when I left work, I ran to Michael’s.”

“A nine at night?”

“I may have bribed the manager to let me in.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Beca gives a cocky smirk and shrugs her shoulders.

“I just don’t want to make life any harder on him than it needs to be.”

Chloe isn’t sure she could love her wife any more than she does in this moment.

“I know.”

“He has to learn, I get it. But he’s nine, he’s still a baby.”

“I’m not a baby.” Wylie says, from the chair, now turned watching his parents.

“Right, I’m sorry, sir.”

He rolls his eyes and turns back around.

“You’re a good, Mama.” Chloe says, quietly.

“I learned from the best.” Chloe blushes, “Not you. I’m talking about Aubrey.”

Chloe pushes her shoulder and walks over to the coffee maker.

“Mama, Jupiter is orange, right?” Wylie asks, holding up a now bright orange ball.

“Sure, bud, sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang with me:
> 
> Tumblr: www.lastchildofkrypton.tumblr.com


End file.
